Star Kombat
by mk-freak-724
Summary: Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Andross find themselves lost on a new world. Fox and Falco lost all of their upgrades, save for their Blasters. Now, they must ally themselves with the Earthrealm Defenders, and get their upgrades and gadgets back! Can they stop a new threat that may possibly spell out doom for the entire universe?
1. A New World

**Author's Note: Before you readers start judging, this is my first fan fiction. Also, I just want to tell you; if I don't get at least **_**one**_** positive review every five chapters, then I will **_**stop the story; PERMANENTLY**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One- A New World

On a ship in the Lylat System, there was a certain red fox, alongside a blue avian. Fox and Falco were just discussing plans of attack on Andross, after learning about the mad monkey scientist's plan to take over Dinosaur Planet, for the second time.

"So, Fox, how can we stop Andross?" Falco asked. "I don't know. Same plan like last time?" Fox replied.

"Nah, _pretty _sure he'll be expecting that." Falco replied. "Let's pull through with it anyways."

"Couldn't agree more. Let's go".

They left behind the others, who were sleeping. They quickly boarded their Arwings after making sure they had all of their weapons; their Blasters, Reflectors, and Jet Packs. The pair also learned special abilities from their time in the Smash Bros. franchise; their Fox Illusion/Falco Phantasm abilities, as well as their Firefox and Firebird abilities. They went after Andross, and expected to see him. However, they did not get what they expected. They saw Andross… with a Wolfen by his side! Fox already knew who it was. It was his long-time enemy, Wolf O'Donnell.

"Why are you with Andross, Wolf? He promise you some treasure?" Fox asked.

"No, he didn't. He promised me something _much _better; the chance to kill Fox McCloud! Now Falco Lombardi? Ha! Talk about a two-for-one!" Wolf replied, with a smirk on his face.

"You won't get us _that _easily, Wolf!" Falco yelled, rushing his Arwing at Wolf. Wolf responded by rushing his Wolfen at Falco, while Fox and Andross rushed head-on.

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared, halting all four. Then, all four of them felt themselves drifting away. Fox and Falco felt something slip away from them.

**In a new world…**

Fox woke up first. He looked beside him to see Falco laying on the ground.

"Falco, wake up." Fox shook him. "FALCO!"

"What-huh-who's there?" Falco woke up saying incoherent things. "Wait… where is Andross and Wolf?"

"Who cares about them? Right now, I want to know where _we _are."

They looked around them, and saw a city around them, with _humans _staring at them. Fox recognized this place; he had seen it in nature documentaries. This was… the long-since extinct planet, _Earth_.


	2. Meet the Defenders

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, and I will be posting new chapters once or twice a week! No promises though. Anyways, remember-No Reviews=NO CHAPTERS**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2: Meet the Defenders

Fox and Falco quickly ran for the shadows. The humans, after Fox and Falco had disappeared, just shook their heads, as if they were used to seeing weird things every day, and resumed their daily lives.

"Huh", Falco said. "Weird".

"What?" Fox replied.

"How they can just stare at us, then forget about us!"

"I know, right?"

"Anyways, we should get going."

"Right. Let's move!"

They ran for the nearest place they found; the subway. There, they found some guys talking there. Two looked like ninjas; one dressed in black and yellow, the other in black and blue. Alongside them, they saw one guy with a headband, another with a strange hat, and another, who appeared to be a cop of the city they were in; NYPD, his jacket read.

"What should we do, Liu Kang? The two warriors Raiden has called have not yet appeared", the man in the hat asked.

"Patience, Kung Lao", the man in the headband replied to the man in the hat, Kung Lao, as his name apparently was. "They will be here soon. I know it."

"How do you know it?" the ninja in yellow asked with impatience in his voice. "Explain, Liu Kang!"

"Calm down, Scorpion", the ninja in blue replied. "Let him speak."

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, SUB-ZERO!" the ninja in yellow, Scorpion, apparently, yelled.

"Shut the hell up, Scorpion!" the cop said loudly. "Like Sub-Zero said, LET THE MAN SPEAK."

"… You win this round Stryker."

"Quiet, everyone." Liu Kang said out of nowhere. Everyone stopped and turned towards Liu. "You two are very stealthy. I almost did not hear you come in. Key word, _almost_" He said over Scorpion's shoulder, looking _directly_ at Fox and Falco. At that, everyone turned in surprise, and all of their mouths, save for Liu Kang's, dropped.

"What the hell?!" Scorpion exclaimed.

"Um, freak show much?" Stryker asked.

"Most unusual." Kung Lao simply stated.

"Who are you?" Subzero asked.

"I am Fox McCloud, and this here is my partner, Falco Lombardi. We are members of the mercenary team, Star Fox. We live in the Lylat system, but we can't figure out how, or why, we got here", Fox simply stated. Fox and Falco both then whipped out their blasters, and pointed them towards the quintet. "Now, how's about you tell us?"

"Ah, good", Liu Kang said with a smile. "You two are the warriors whom Lord Raiden called. Please, follow us", he said turning with a motion of his hand. Fox and Falco looked uncertainly with each other, then shrugged in unison, following Liu and the others.

Minutes later, they arrived at some temple, where more people were waiting.

"Good, Liu Kang, you and the others have arrived", a weird man with a straw hat and glowing eyes stated.

"Not to mention, Lord Raiden, I have also brought you the warriors you brought forth." Liu replied.

"Excellent. I will introduce them to the others. Fox, Falco, follow me." Fox and Falco stared at Raiden with bewilderment, wondering how he knew their name. Moments later, they arrived around a table where the others were. There was a blonde woman, a man with a pair of sunglasses and a tattoo across his chest that read "Johnny", a ninja in in red with bandages wrapped around his entire head, except for his eyes, which glowed green, a man with a sword and a red blindfold, a man with robotic arms, a man with long, flowing grey hair, a women wearing a purple bat-like bra, and a Native American.

"Fox, Falco, I would like to introduce you to Sonya, Johnny Cage, Ermac, Kenshi, Jax, Smoke, Li Mei, and, finally, Nightwolf", he gestured to each in order.

"Yikes", Sonya, Johnny, Jax, Li Mei, and Smoke stated together.

"Welcome, Fox and Falco", Ermac, Kenshi, and Nightwolf stated.

"Hello everyone", Fox and Falco said in unison.

"Raiden, there is something we need to ask you something. In private, please", Fox told Raiden.

Raiden nodded. "I will be back shortly", he told the others. In that moment, he teleported himself, Fox, and Falco, to the subway.

"Nice", Falco said.

"Thank you. Now, what was it you wanted to talk about, Fox?" Raiden said.

"What about our weapons and abilities? How can we get them back?" Fox said.

"Simple. By winning Mortal Kombat."


	3. Mortal Kombat

**A/N: Hey everybody! I decided to create a new chapter of Star Kombat! Enjoy! **

**PS: Sorry about the smaller font before! Now, I will make new chapters using a bigger font!**

**PPS: NO REVIEWS=NO CHAPTERS**

Chapter 3: Mortal Kombat

**Falco's P.O.V**

"Wait a minute. Back up", I interrupted Raiden as he was about to continue talking. "Care to explain what Mortal Kombat is?"

"Falco, you just stopped me from saying that. Please, allow me to continue", Raiden replied. "Mortal Kombat is a tournament to the death, where you must either face one opponent, or two, depending on whether or not you two will have partners. If you win, then you have a choice to kill your opponent. If you don't…"

Raiden didn't have to continue. Fox and I were smart enough to figure out what was next. After a period of silence, a portal appeared out of nowhere. Out of that portal came two beautiful girls, one dressed in blue and the other dressed in green, and following them came a yellow cyborg.

"Kitana", Raiden spoke to the blue-clad female ninja. "Jade", he said addressing the girl in green. "I see you have brought a visitor. Welcome Cyrax".

"Cyrax means no harm, Lord Raiden. Jade and I have managed to reprogram him, so that now he joins us in our crusade to stop Shao Kahn. I see that your two warriors have arrived", Kitana said

"Yeah, I'm Falco, and this is my partner Fox McCloud", I replied. "Now, Raiden, would you care to explain who this Shao Kahn is?"

"Certainly, Falco", Raiden replied. "Shao Kahn is the evil emperor of Outworld, and he is the one who is hosting the Mortal Kombat tournament. He is the one that we must stop. If we do not stop him, it could spell out end for all realms."

"Okay. But how are we involved in this?"

"You and Fox have, I believe, encountered a being similar to Shao Kahn? His name, I believe, was Andross. Also, I believe that Fox may have encountered Wolf O'Donnell?"

"Back up", Fox interrupted. "You're saying that Andross and Wolf have come with us? Where are they now?"

"I do not know Fox. But, of this I am certain; your enemies may have joined forces with Shao Kahn."

"This is bad."

"Indeed. Come with me. I have something to give to you two."

We followed Raiden, and we came to some sort of a dojo. There lay three swords; two katanas, and one long sword.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed, rushing for the long sword. I picked it up, and it felt perfect in my hands. Fox grabbed the katanas, then faced Raiden.

"Is this what you wanted to give to us?" Fox asked Raiden.

"Partially. Go through that door", Raiden replied, pointing at a door. Fox went through first, and went over to a weapons shelf. There lay two familiar objects.

"Is that…?" Fox asked in shock. He then went over and picked one up, and clipped it onto his pants. Then, he waved his hand over it, and assumed a blocking position. Then, out of nowhere, a blue hexagon came and Fox held it there. "It is!" Fox said in happiness.

I grabbed my reflector, then kicked it. It became a blue hexagon, like Fox's, and it came right back to me. Catching it, I clipped it onto my pants. "Sweetest…upgrades…EVER!" I yelled pumping a fist in the air.

"With these weapons, and the ones that I'm sure that we'll come across later, we will beat Andross and Wolf", Fox agreed.

"I will have Scorpion and Sub-Zero teach you two how to sword fight. I understand you already know how to use your reflectors in combat, whenever you wish. I will have Scorpion teach you sword fighting, Fox, and Sub-Zero will teach you, Falco", Raiden stated.

"Cool. When do we start?" I asked.

Suddenly, Scorpion jumped from the ground- yes, the _ground_- and shroud himself in flames. Then, a statue of ice came from the ground, and then its arms rose and it broke, revealing Sub-Zero underneath.

"That… was awesome", I said, amazed.

"Does that answer your question, Falco?" Raiden asked.

"Yes, yes it does."

"Let us go, Falco", Sub-Zero said. "Fox and Scorpion will come soon enough."

"Okay, but where are we going?" Falco asked.

"The forest."

"Okay, then. Lead the way, Sub-Zero."

Maybe this wasn't all _too _bad…


	4. Let the Tournament BEGIN!

**Chapter 4: Let the Tournament… BEGIN!**

Fox's P.O.V

I grunted when I landed on the ground. Scorpion was a really tough coach. He did say that I showed potential when I started my swords training with him. I just shrugged, though I cheered on the inside. Everyone had told me how hard it was to even get a compliment out of Scorpion. Regardless, I got up, and continued the training, which resulted in me knocking Scorpion down.

"Excellent", Scorpion said as he did a wave back up. "You are a really promising student Fox."

"Thanks", I replied. Looking over Scorpion's shoulder, I saw Falco training with Sub-Zero. He was about to knock Sub-Zero down, until Sub-Zero swept his feet.

"Really?!" Falco exclaimed. "What the hell, Sub-Zero?"

"Because I could", Sub-Zero replied calmly. "Were you expecting it?"

"No, I was NOT!"

"Then learn to expect the unexpected! You will not even make it pass the first fight if you don't expect the unexpected. Now, I hope you have learned your lesson-"

"Yea, yea, expect the unexpected."

"Good, then shall we continue?"

A flash of lightning appeared in the middle of the field. Raiden appeared with Liu Kang and Johnny Cage at his side.

"Hey guys! How's training going?" Johnny asked.

"It's good", I replied.

"Indeed", Scorpion added. "Fox has much more potential than I originally thought he would have. With the proper training, I believe that he may not only win the fights in Mortal Kombat, but rather become its next champion."

"That is good to hear", Raiden replied. "I trust that Falco is doing well, Sub-Zero?"

"Yes. Though, he may not have as much potential as Fox", Sub-Zero stated, much to Falco's anger.

"You think that I don't have potential?!" Falco stated angrily. "Fine then… Fox, let's fight!"

"Sure. I think that it would be useful for both of us. Alright then… Come on!" I replied, getting on one knee, and making the "come on" motion with his hand.

"Piece of cake!" Falco taunted kicking his Reflector like a hackey-sack.

We both rushed, with me ending the charge with a dash kick that hit Falco in the chest, and sent him sliding back. Falco followed up with a kick from his Reflector, hitting me with it. I grinded my teeth, and came at Falco with my swords out. Falco instinctively took his out, and we clashed blades. I started a series of rapid slashed that Falco could barely block. Using this distraction, I flip-kicked him into the air, and followed that up with a couple of Blaster shots. All of them hit. Falco fell to the ground, and got back up on one knee.

"Well?" I asked.

"You win", Falco said with a sigh.

"I have seen enough," Raiden said. "Falco, I believe that Fox has more potential than you because he uses _all_ of his weapons in Kombat. You, however, don't."

"I understand, Lord Raiden", Falco said. "Fox, how do you do it?"

"I dunno. It's just natural to me. But", I stated, "I can help you learn to use you Blaster. Everything else… sadly, you're on your own, Falco."

"Thanks anyways."

"No problem."

"Very well then," Raiden concluded. "Scorpion, Sub-Zero, you may go rest and prepare for the upcoming tournament. I will go with Liu Kang and Johnny Cage to convince Mileena to join us."

"Thank you, Lord Raiden", Scorpion and Sub-Zero said, bowing their heads to Raiden. With that, Raiden teleported away, with Liu and Johnny giving them one last good-bye wave.

"Fox, Falco, come with us please", Sub-Zero said. With that said, Falco and I followed Scorpion and Sub-Zero, eventually separating to follow our mentors. Scorpion stopped suddenly, and I nearly bumped into him.

"Fox, I would like to give you this", Scorpion said, turning around to face me. In his hands was… a rope dart of some sort.

"And how exactly do I use this?" I asked, uncertain.

"Show me your palm." Uncertain, I held my palm out, and Scorpion, believe it or not, actually opened up my palm, and let the dart slither inside like a snake. I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

"Now, stretch your hand out, and will the spear to come out. After it hits your target, I recommend saying one out of two catchphrases. Like mine are "GET OVER HERE!" as well as "COME HERE!" So, what are yours, Fox?"

"Hold on…" I did as he instructed on a tree, and I yelled "HERE I COME!", pulling it towards me, following with an uppercut, as well as throwing the spear again at the tree, which was in the air, and yelled "COME ON!" and slashed it in half.

"Excellent, Fox. You must also be aware that you _must not_ be afraid to kill, that is, if you want to survive."

Falco's P.O.V.

"Falco, my gift to you is this", Sub-Zero simply stated, grabbing my arms and concentrating. I felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but that was soon replaced with sheer cold on my forearms. I looked down and saw that my arms were now…frosty.

"What the?" I said, a bit stunned at first. Sub-Zero, out of nowhere, sliced a sword at my arms. The sword broke against the icy part.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" I yelled, overcome with happiness. I got used to the cold, so I was feeling more comfortable than I was before.

"Falco, are you afraid to kill?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Not really, no', I replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Because you must be ready to kill, unless you want to die."

X

Fox's P.O.V.

I looked at the muscular warlord sitting on the throne, wondering if he was the big man himself. Shao Kahn, everyone says his name was. I looked at our roster, and wondered if we were enough to even _fight_ this guy. On his right was this evil Asian-looking man. To Kahn's left was an albino-white skinned guy, with some weird designs on his head. He and Scorpion had some history. I could tell because he and Scorpion were giving each other death stares.

"Welcome, Kombatants! I am Shao Kahn, Konquerer of Worlds! Let me make the rules of Mortal Kombat clear; there are no rules. If an Outworlder wins this tournament, then I get to absorb Earthrealm into Outworld. If Earthrealm wins, then I will back away from Earthrealm forever."

"We will have five matches at a time. Let the Tournament… BEGIN!"


End file.
